


Hope

by shallowness



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has to make a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters aren’t mine, I do not profit from them.
> 
> Thanks to Friday Angel for betaing.

She’d had time enough to take back her words, but she hadn’t, and Logan had left her, disappointed, but not shocked. It had been three days since he’d said she should consider moving in with him. He’d thought about pretending it was a joke after hearing the words leave his throat, but had stuck to them.

“Terminal City is my home,” she’d said then, her eyes wide.

Today he’d come again to her, and she’d nodded at the other trannies to leave, even Alec and Mole exiting Command without a murmur.

“If I have to choose, Logan,” she’d whispered, ”I choose this.”

He waited long enough for hope to die.

End.  
Feedback will be gratefully received.


End file.
